Dragon Son
by moonfeather58
Summary: Abused by his relatives, Harry unintentionally awakens a legendary Pokemon who traverses time and the universes to rescue young Harry Potter. This Pokemon is Reshiram, awakened by Harry's crying heart and soul after centuries of sleep. Forging an unbreakable bond, Reshiram takes Harry back to the Pokemon world where he gains a new family and a new chance at life.
1. Guardian Intervention

Some of you may know this story from my side account 'zenlightning78'. As it was too much work to try to update stories on two accounts, I am deleting my side account and will be posting it here on my main account. This is an answer to DZ2's Poke Harry Challenge which can be found on DZ2's forum. Due to some people saying they hated the name I originally had for Harry upon him entering the Pokemon universe, I changed it to Takumi. According to Behind the Name: Takumi means=From Japanese 匠 "artisan" or 巧 "skilled". It can also come from 拓 (taku) "expand, open, pioneer" combined with 海 (mi) "sea, ocean" or 実 (mi) "truth".

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Key:<strong>

_'Italic'=telepathic bond between Reshiram and Harry/Takumi_

_Italic=thoughts_

_(Italic)=Pokemon speaking_

_"Italic"=pokedex entry_

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge Information:<strong>

**Poke Harry Challenge **

**By: DZ2**

_**Option 1: Legendary Son Challenge**_

_**Transported to the Pokémon world by the power of a Legendary, Harry becomes a Pokémon Trainer and starts his own journey, accompanied by his legendary guardian.**_

_**Rules:**_

_**Harry cannot join any of the villain teams in the series/games**_

_**Despite having a legendary Pokémon for a guardian - such as Mewtwo, Shaymin, Celebi, Entei etc - Harry MUST start with a starter Pokémon of the region he's sent to - it DOESN'T have to be Kanto.**_

_**Harry's companions - human companions - MUST be OC**_

_**Optional Additions:**_

_**Harry discovers his magic, but it's turned into Psychic or Aura power=accepted**_

_**Harry has a bond with his guardian if it DOESN'T speak already - like Mewtwo, Lugia and Entei speak in the movies=accepted**_

_**Harry is adopted by a Pokémon Universe family e.g. Brock's, Misty's, May and Max or Ash=accepted**_

_**Others from the wizarding world come to the Pokémon Universe=accepted**_

_**Harry's guardian gains the ability to become human=accepted**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry/Pokémon pairing**_

_**Bad Harry**_

_**Harry returning to the wizarding world**_

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Intervention<strong>

Pain. That was all the seven year old child knew. Pain and starvation. Harry Potter had no other family aside from his abusive relatives. He didn't even know anything about his parents other than that they had died in a car crash when he was one year old and he had been dumped on his aunt and uncle's doorstep. Since he had been old enough to walk without anyone helping him, he had been forced to do all the chores around the house. He was lucky to get one meal a day for sometimes he didn't even get that. But he was famous though he didn't know it. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and last of the Potter line. If he didn't do the chores to his aunt's satisfaction then he would get beaten and locked in his cupboard without any food. He had never been to a doctor or a dentist and didn't know how to read or write.

In a small cave a red stone glowed red and out of it came Reshiram, the legendary dragon Pokémon of Unova. The dual Dragon/Fire Pokémon was white and had draconic, avian and mammalian traits. Two gray bands were around its neck, a mane spread out behind its head from the tip of its snout and it had three gray claws on the front of its feet with one gray claw on the back. Its tail looked like a turbo engine that shot flames out which Reshiram used to power itself through the air. It had two feather protrusions sticking out of its thighs and two wings with fur on its chest and had claws which resembled hands.

Reshiram looked at the blue stone that held Zekrom sealed and shook its head. It walked out of the cave and looked around at the sky. Reshiram had been sealed away for thousands of years along with Zekrom. As it looked around it realized it was in the Dragonspiral Tower. Reshiram stopped as it heard a faint cry. It could feel the sadness and the pain through the cry and in a flash of white light it was gone.

* * *

><p>"UP! GET UP NOW BOY!"<p>

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of Aunt Petunia pounding on the door. He heard his aunt unlock the door. "GET UP AND DON'T BURN THE BACON!" Harry bit back a whimper as he sat up and fumbled for his shirt. He pulled it on and then searched for his socks. He pulled a spider off one and pulled them on and then his shoes before stumbling out of the cupboard and making his way to the kitchen.

Harry Potter had shoulder length jet black hair and bright emerald eyes. His skin was fair but he was malnourished and had to wear clothes that were castoffs from his cousin Dudley. Unlike his father, Harry didn't need glasses as he had perfect vision. On his forehead he had a lightning bolt scar. This scar was what made him different from other people. It was proof that he had survived the killing curse though he didn't know of his past.

Harry walked over to the stove and turned the bacon over. His Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Get my coffee!"

"Yes Uncle," Harry said as he hurried to get the coffee pot that was sitting on the counter. Dudley stuck his foot out was passing him, causing the child to fall and splash the hot coffee on his uncle and on the floor.

"YOU FREAK!"

"I'm sorry Uncle! Please don't!"

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO SPILL COFFEE ON ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by his neck and flung him into the wall. Harry screamed as he felt his bruised ribs break along with his arm.

"Uncle Vernon please!" Harry shouted as he curled up into a ball in a desperate, yet futile, attempt to protect himself as his uncle began kicking him. An hour later he was chucked into his cupboard. Whimpering Harry curled in on himself and buried his head in his ragged pillow to stop the screams which would bring more pain upon him. _'Little one.'_

"Who…who's there?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

'_My name is Reshiram little one. Your soul called to me and awoke me from my slumber. I have come to rescue you and take you to my world little one.'_

"How am I supposed to talk to you? Where are you?"

There was a laugh in his head. _'Project your thoughts to me little one and I will hear them and I am outside. Can you make it out here? I'm afraid I'm too big to enter this house.'_

'_O… okay.' _Harry couldn't believe he was talking to a voice in his head. Anything was better than staying here with his relatives. He listened at the door and didn't hear his relatives so he pushed it open and limped down the hallway and to the back yard. "Where are you Reshiram?" Harry asked.

He heard the flapping of wings and fell back as he saw a strange animal land before him. The animal lowered its head to look at Harry and touched its snout to his forehead where the cursed scar was. There was a flash of light and a scream as a black leech was drawn out of Harry's forehead. Reshiram gently shoved Harry back with its snout and used Flamethrower on the leech. It screamed as it was burned alive and then disappeared. _'You had an evil substance inside you little one. Now what is your name?'_

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said still staring at the burned ground where the evil leech had been destroyed. "Does that mean I'm evil?"

Reshiram shook its head. _'A pleasure to meet you Harry. I don't know what that thing was or how it entered your body but it is gone now. Tell me child do you know of Pokémon?'_

"What are Pokémon?"

'_I am a Pokémon. Pokémon are… well I suppose you would call them _**animals **_and they are of eighteen different types. I will take us back to my world. Professor Juniper can explain to you about Pokémon.'_

Reshiram lowered its neck and picked up Harry before setting him on the Pokémon. _'I think I need to take you to Professor Juniper's lab so you can get healed little one. Hang on.' _ Reshiram and Harry disappeared in a flash of light. At Number Four the blood wards fell and in Hogwarts the gadgets and tools that Albus Dumbledore had used to monitor Harry disintegrated into ash. The tracking spell he had put on Harry also disappeared and destroyed his magical signature. This was Reshiram's doing for it had sensed something odd about the home its young ward had lived in.

* * *

><p>Reshiram appeared back in the Unova Region and flew to Nuvema Town. Reshiram landed gently on the ground and let out a roar. Cassandra Yamazaki who was Iris's mother ran out of the Pokémon Center and stopped dead as she saw the legendary dragon Pokémon in front of her. <em>'The child on my back is my ward. Please help him!' <em>Cassandra slowly approached Reshiram who sensed no evil or bad intentions on the human's part and lowered itself to the ground so that the female human could get her charge and take him into Professor Juniper's lab.

'_Reshiram!'_

'_It is alright Harry. This woman is helping you.'_

Harry moaned in the woman's arms. "Mommy?" Harry asked before he blacked out.

Cassandra looked down at the child in her arms and tears began to fall. Who could have injured a child like this? "Professor Juniper!" Cassandra shouted.

The Professor of the Unova Region ran out. "Oh dear," Professor Juniper said spotting the child in Cassandra's arms. "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know but Reshiram is outside and told me that this child is its ward."

"Reshiram's awake? But how is that possible?"

"I don't know Professor. Can you help this child?"

"Yes. Come and follow me."

Professor Juniper led Cassandra into the medical ward of her lab and had Cassandra lay him on a bed. She pulled out an X-ray machine and began taking x-rays of the broken child. "Some broken ribs, a broken arm, broken ankle, concussion, possibly some internal bleeding. It's a miracle this child is alive. Do you think that this child woke Reshiram?"

"I'm afraid I don't know but it's possible I suppose. Reshiram only helps people who stand for truth. When I approached…. I sensed a strong bond between Reshiram and this child. I haven't heard of a bond like this since Reshiram bonded to the Hero of Truth thousands of years ago."

"If that is true then this child is indeed special and others will want to hunt him and Reshiram down."

"I'll go check the records to see if I can find anything about this child. Will you tell me when he wakes up?"

"I will. Feel free to use my computer in my lab." Professor Juniper then began to work on the child before her. She had to fight back the anger and sadness that a child would be hurt by anybody. Three hours later she had mended his bones and stopped the internal bleeding. She left him in the recovery room and went to see Cassandra in a chair with her husband Orion Yamazaki by her side.

"We found nothing about the child in any of the regional records," Orion said.

"How is he?" Cassandra asked.

"He had some broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken ankle, internal bleeding, a concussion and was malnourished. There's also an old scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt that I'm unable to heal. The X-rays showed some prior broken bones as well. I had to literally break the child's body in order to set them. He's in the recovery room right now."

"How long will it take him to heal?" Cassandra asked.

"I would say six to twelve months with the all the injuries he has had. This child needs someone who can give him a home, proper clothes and food. He should wake in a couple of hours."

Cassandra looked at her husband who nodded. "We'd like to adopt the child if we may."

"Okay. I'll get the papers drawn up."

Professor Juniper went to get the adoption papers and filled them out as well as the medical report on the child. An hour later Harry stirred and found himself in a bed in a white room. _'Reshiram?'_

'_I'm outside Harry. The human woman who took you into the room wishes to adopt you along with her husband. They have an older daughter named Iris. Do you want a family?'_

'_Yes please. Ow I feel awful.'_

'_That is because you were hurt very badly little one. It will take you six to twelve months to heal according to Professor Juniper. She is the professor for the Unova Region.'_

'_Will you still be with me if I go with the nice lady?'_

'_Of course I will little one. I am your Guardian Pokémon and we have a soul bond. It is something I have not had since the Hero of Truth thousands of years ago.'_

There was a knock on the door and Harry turned his head to see the pretty lady from before come in with a man beside her and another woman with light brown hair and green eyes. "Hello there. My name is Professor Juniper and you are in my lab. The people beside me are Cassandra and Orion Yamazaki. Now can you tell me where you are from?"

Harry was worried about his uncle and aunt finding out where he was but then he remembered Reshiram saying it was from another world. _Did I travel through time? _

"My aunt and uncle live in London, England." Harry said. "My parents died in a car crash when I was a year old."

"I'm afraid we don't know where that is. Reshiram mentioned that it took you from a world without Pokémon. Is that true?"

"I'm in a different world?" Harry asked in shock.

"It appears so. Now what is your name little one?"

"My name is Harry James Potter," Harry said.

"Well Harry you are safe now and don't have to worry about your uncle and aunt finding you. Did they do this to you?"

Again Harry felt a flash of fear that but he heard humming in his head and Reshiram's voice. _'They mean you no harm Harry. They only wish to help you.'_

"My uncle and aunt hate me. They let my cousin hit me and never gave me enough food or a bedroom. I had to live in the cupboard under the stairs."

The three adults shared looks of disgust. "Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki would like to adopt you if that is alright with you?" Professor Juniper asked.

Harry's eyes shown with a glimmer of hope but then faded. "Why would you want me? My uncle told me I was a freak and a waste of space."

Cassandra let out a gasp and began crying. Orion scowled and Harry flinched. Orion looked to his wife and Professor Juniper. They had seen it as well. "I don't know why they told you that Harry but you are not a freak. No child deserves to be abused or starved to death. We would like to adopt you if you will have us as your parents and I know Iris has always wanted a sibling."

"What about Reshiram?"

"Reshiram is welcome to come as well," Cassandra said. "In fact we live in a place called the Village of Dragons and there is a statue dedicated to Reshiram and a statue dedicated to Zekrom in our village. We raise dragon Pokémon. Each child who turns ten is given an Axew to start their journey."

"What are Pokémon exactly?" Harry asked.

"There are six regions of the Pokémon world. They are Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos. I am from the Unova region and that is where we will be returning to. You will never enter this world again and I will help you to become a Pokémon master. The types are Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel and Fairy. When a child turns ten they are considered adults and are free to go on a Pokémon journey. Pokémon are friends of their trainers, that's what a kid who goes on a Pokémon journey is called. They can register for the league of their region and use Pokémon Centers to heal their Pokémon and rest from travel. Poke Marts are where you can get Poke Balls, Pokémon food, and things to heal your Pokémon as well as food for yourself.

"Some Pokémon have one evolution, others have two and others don't evolve at all. Each Pokémon has types they are effective against, and types they are not effective against. Electric Pokémon are affective against Water Pokémon but not against Ground Pokémon for example. Each region is headed by a Professor who has three starter Pokémon and is responsible for sending new trainers on their journey. That is also where you can store Pokémon you are not using as a Pokémon trainer can only carry six Pokémon at a time on their person. There are also some organizations out there that steal other peoples' Pokémon. To get into a Pokémon league you have to win all eight badges at each of the gyms of that region before you can compete in the league. You can register for the regional league at a Pokémon Center. Each region has eight gyms and each gym leader specializes in certain Pokémon. The Orange League however is only four gyms. But you will come here and get your Pokedex and a starter Pokémon from me as well before starting out on your journey," Professor Juniper said.

Harry thought about it. These people were nice and hadn't hurt him. They would allow Reshiram to come as well and he'd get two new Pokémon when he turned ten years old. "I'd like it if you were my mommy and daddy," Harry said smiling.

Professor Juniper held out the adoption papers and Orion and Cassandra signed them. "Now Harry do you want a new name? We'll be changing your last name to Yamazaki but would you like a new name?"

Harry thought about it and then decided. "Takumi please," Harry finally said.

Professor Juniper wrote down Harry's new name. "Can you tell us when you were born?"

"July 31, 1980."

Professor Juniper wrote that down as well. "Welcome to the family Takumi Yamazaki," Cassandra said after she gave her new son a kiss on the head. Harry leaned back on his pillows and a sigh of happiness escaped him. He finally had a real family.


	2. New Journey

**New Journey**

It had been two and a half years since Takumi had been rescued by Reshiram and transported to the Pokémon world. Two and a half years with his new family, learning all there was to know about Pokémon. Today was his tenth birthday when he and Reshiram would begin his journey as a trainer. "Takumi," Cassandra said knocking on her son's bedroom door. "Are you awake yet?"

"Coming Mom," Takumi called. He got dressed in the outfit he had laid out the night before. Blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. His black sneakers were on the floor. Takumi had packed clean clothes, potions for his Pokémon, a sleeping bag, and food for himself in his back pack the night before. He hurried into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and took a shower before coming back and changing into his clean clothes. Then he pulled on his sneakers, tied the laces, grabbed his bag and bolted down the stairs.

"Takumi don't run," Orion said looking at his son.

"Sorry dad," Takumi said.

"Well no need to tell us that you're excited. It's written all over your face," Cassandra said as she set down a basket of biscuits on the table and went to get pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Yeah I can't wait to get my new starter Pokémon and an Axew."

"Do you know which starter you plan on getting?" Orion asked.

"Oshawott," Takumi said. "His final evolution looks amazing."

Orion and Cassandra laughed. "The Elder will give you an Axew after breakfast," Orion said. "You remember where she can be found don't you?"

"In the village square," Takumi said.

They ate their breakfast. Iris was traveling in the Johto Region now but she had met him shortly after he had been adopted by the Yamazaki family. "I'm going to go now Mom," Takumi said, pushing his chair back and standing up. He carried his plate, glass, and silver wear into the kitchen and put them in the sink before he washed his hands. Then he went back upstairs to brush his teeth again and put his tooth brush in his bag before he came back down.

"Make sure to call us when you get to a Pokémon Center," Orion said hugging his son.

"I will dad. Bye dad. Bye mom." He hugged his parents and went outside where Reshiram was waiting.

'_Hello Takumi. Are you ready to go?'_

'_Yes and good morning! I just have to get my Axew first from the Elder.'_

'_Very well. I will meet you on the path leading out of the Village of Dragons.'_

'_Okay.'_

Reshiram nudged Takumi with its snout and flapped its wings before flying off. Takumi made his way through the village to where the Elder lived. "Elder I am ready," Takumi said as he prostrated before the elderly woman.

"Good morning Takumi. I have your Axew right here," she said picking up a basket and opening it. Takumi smiled as he saw his Axew. "This is your Axew. It's female. Axew's evolutions are Fraxure which it evolves into at level thirty-eight and Haxous which it evolves into at level forty-eight. Axew is a dragon Pokemon as you know. I give all beginning trainers from the Village of Dragons an Axew to raise into Haxous. Treat her well and she will be a loyal friend."

"Axew," Axew said.

The Elder handed Takumi Axew's poke ball. "This Axew knows Scratch, Leer, and Dragon Rage. I sense that you and Reshiram will do great things together young dragon master. Now go and begin your journey."

"Thanks Elder. Axew return," Takumi said pointing Axew's poke ball at her. The red beam of light engulfed the dragon Pokémon and pulled her back into her poke ball. Takumi clipped the ball to his belt and ran down the village path to Reshiram.

'_Ready Takumi?'_

Takumi clambered up Reshiram's side. "Let's go!"

Reshiram flapped its wings and soared into the sky before it activated its turbo engine and shot across the sky to Nuvema Town. Reshiram spiraled down and landed heavily on the ground. Takumi jumped off Reshiram's back and ran into Professor Juniper's lab. "Hi Professor," Takumi said when he entered.

"Oh hello Takumi. Are you ready to begin your Pokémon journey?"

"Yes I am. I already have my own Axew," Takumi said. "The village elder gave it to me."

"Yes I know the tradition of all children of the Village of Dragons receiving their own Axew before beginning their journey. Well follow me and you can pick your starter Pokémon."

Takumi obediently followed the Unova Professor to where trainers got to choose their Pokémon. "Inside these three balls are the starter Pokémon of Unova. Snivy is a grass Pokémon, Tepig is a fire Pokémon and Oshawott is a water Pokémon. You'll also receive six poke balls-one of which is your starter Pokémon's ball, a badge case, and your pokedex which acts as your ID, allows you to register for the Unova league, and identify Pokémon you see or catch." Professor Juniper opened the poke balls and let loose the three Unova starters.

"Snivy."

"Tepig."

"Oshawott."

"I'd like Oshawott Professor," Takumi said as he picked up the sea otter Pokémon.

"Okay here is Oshawott's poke ball and these are the other four poke balls as well as your Pokedex," Professor Juniper said as she put Oshawott's poke ball in the box and handed it to Takumi who smiled.

"Thank you Professor. Oshawott return," he said but Oshawott knocked the ball away with his scallop.

"Looks like Oshawott doesn't want to go in its poke ball. That's okay. Some Pokémon are like that," Professor Juniper said.

"What do I do with Oshawott's poke ball and is it a boy or girl?"

"This Oshawott is a male. As for its poke ball just keep it on you."

"Okay. Come on Oshawott. Bye Professor."

"The nearest Pokémon Gym is in the Striation City. You'll be able to register there for the Unova league if you want," Professor Juniper said.

"Am I late Professor?"

"Sasha! You should have come over to my house. We could have gone together," Takumi said looking at the girl.

"Sorry Takumi. Did you get your Pokémon already?"

"Yeah I got Oshawott."

"Good. You've been saying for years how that's the one you want," Sasha said with a laugh.

"What about you? Are you going to choose Tepig or Snivy?"

"I don't know. Hey how about we travel together?"

"Sure that would be great. It'd be nice to travel with a friend."

Sasha looked at Snivy and Tepig. "I think I'll choose Snivy."

Professor Juniper handed Sasha her pokedex, badge case, Snivy's poke ball and five other poke balls. Sasha pointed her pokedex at Snivy.

"_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail."_

"Let's see what Reshiram's says," Takumi said flipping through his pokedex and searching for his guardian.

"_This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather."_

"Axew come out," Takumi said.

"Axew."

"Axew meet Oshawott. He's my starter Pokémon and our new friend."

"Axew." _(Hi Oshawott.)_

"Oshawott." _(Hi.)_

"_Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out."_

"Let's see what the pokedex says about Oshawott now," Sasha said as she moved her pokedex to the sea otter Pokémon.

"_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."_

"Osha," Oshawott said. _(I'm special.)_

_(All Pokémon are special,) _Snivy said looking coolly at Oshawott.

_(Will anyone pick me?) _

_(Someone will pick you Tepig. Don't worry,) _Takumi's Axew said.

"Okay last is Tepig," Takumi said pointing his pokedex at Tepig.

"_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill."_

"Snivy return," Sasha said as she pointed Snivy's poke ball at him.

_(See you later guys.) _"Sni," Snivy said before he was pulled into his poke ball.

"Okay Axew you as well," Takumi said. "Return."

"Axew."

Takumi clipped his poke balls to his belt and the two friends went outside. "Hello Reshiram," Sasha said bowing to the dragon/fire Pokémon.

Reshiram looked at Sasha and studied her before nodding. _'She will be a good friend to you Takumi. Do you have Oshawott?'_

'_Yup! Sasha has Snivy. She'll be traveling with us if that's okay?'_

'_It is fine. She means me and you no harm.'_

"I think I'll walk Reshiram."

Reshiram nodded and soared into the air. "Well you ready Sasha?"

"Are you ready Takumi?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go! Onward to new adventures!"


	3. New Friends

**See Disclaimer and Key in Chapter One.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Friends<strong>

Takumi and Sasha left Numvea Town for Striaton City. Sasha was content with being just a dragon master. Takumi was interested in catching all the Pokémon in existence along with being a dragon and Eevee master. He had read a book about Eevee and discovered that the fox Pokémon had _eight_ evolutions. Of course that meant he had to catch eight Eevee but he wouldn't complain if he could help them evolve and get all eight Eeveelutions.

Oshawott walked beside Takumi before stopping. "Oshawott?" _(What's that noise?)_

"You hear something Oshawott?" Takumi asked.

"Osha," Oshawott said. _(Yes Takumi.)_

Something rustled in the grass off to their left and Takumi turned and walked forward. He saw a gray bird with black wings that had two had a gray stripe on each wing, a black beak and a white breast pecking at the dirt. Sasha came up beside him. Takumi pulled out his pokedex and pointed at the bird Pokémon.

"_Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects."_

"Wow a Pidove. Oshawott go!"

"Osha," Oshawott said as it ran up in front of Takumi. _(Ready.)_

"Let's see what type of moves you know," Takumi said scanning his pokedex until he found the entry for Oshawott.

"_Oshawott knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Water Gun."_

"Oshawott use Tackle," Takumi commanded.

"Osha," Oshawott said. _(Okay.)_

Oshawott hit Pidove, sending the bird Pokémon flying. "Pidove!" _(That hurt!)_

Pidove flapped up into the air and flapped it wings creating a gust of wind that buffeted the water Pokémon. "Hang in there Oshawott!" Takumi shouted at his Pokémon.

"Osha… wott." _(I'll try Takumi.)_

"Oshawott use Water Gun!"

A jet of water shot out of Oshawott's mouth and hit Pidove head on knocking the bird out of the air. "Follow up with Tackle!"

"Osha!" _(Okay.)_

Oshawott ran at Pidove and tackled it into a tree where it fainted. "Go Poke ball," Takumi shouted, throwing the poke ball at Pidove. The tiny bird Pokémon was pulled in with a red beam of light and the ball fell to the ground, rocking for a few seconds before it stopped.

"We did it Oshawott!" Takumi shouted running to hug his Pokémon.

"Osha, Oshawott." _(Yay! I just had my first battle!)_

"Pidove come on out!" Takumi threw Pidove's ball which opened and in a beam of red light, the tiny bird Pokémon appeared.

"Pidove." _(What?)_

Axew come out please," Takumi said throwing Axew's poke ball.

"Axew! Ew!" _(I'm free! Hi!)_

"Oshawott." _(Hi Axew.) _

"Axew?" _(Who is this?)_

"Oshawott, Osha, Oshawott." _(New friend! I beat it! My first battle!)_

"Pidove?" _(Is he always like this?)_

"Axew," Axew said. _(Yeah.)_

"Osha!" _(Hey!)_

"So what attacks does your Pidove know Takumi?" Sasha asked.

"Let's see," Takumi said and pushed some buttons on his pokedex.

"_Pidove knows Tackle, Gust and Leer."_

"Axew," Axew said as it walked over to Pidove. "Axew, Ew, Axew?" _(Hi! My name is Axew. Are you male or female?)_

"Pidove," _(Female.)_

"Axew." _(Female.)_

"Osha," _(Male.)_

"What do you think they're saying?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know," Takumi said. "I wish I did though."

"Yeah that would be great to be able to communicate with our Pokémon," Sasha said sighing.

"Axew and Pidove return," Takumi said and the two Pokémon were drawn back into their balls by a beam of red light. Takumi clipped the poke balls to his belt and the two friends began walking down the road.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Reshiram was flying happily through the sky, keeping an eye out for danger while Takumi and Sasha were walking along the road. She spotted a boy with sandy brown hair walking down the road and circled back to Takumi and Sasha. <em>'Takumi!'<em>

'_Reshiram? Where are you?'_

'_Above you child. There's a boy coming your way. He has sandy brown hair. I'll stay above you just in case he attacks.'_

'_Okay Reshiram.'_

"Reshiram says there's a boy coming near us," Takumi said.

"Should we wait or go?" Sasha asked.

"Wait. Maybe the kid's friendly," Takumi said.

"Okay Takumi," Sasha said.

They only had to wait five minutes before they saw the boy Reshiram had spoken of. "Hi! I'm Majali Storm," the boy said. "I'm from Numvea Town."

"Takumi Yamazaki. My friend here is Sasha Draconis. We're from the Village of Dragons," Takumi said. "Are you starting your Pokémon journey as well?"

"Yeah I… kinda overslept," Majali said rubbing the back of his neck. "What Pokémon did you two get?"

"Well we both have Axew because all children when they turn in the Village of Dragons get an Axew from the elder. I also have an Oshawott and just caught a Pidove."

"My starter is Snivy," Sasha said. "He's the only one I have right now."

"Oh cool. I have Tepig and Lillipup."

"Can we see them?" Sasha asked.

"Sure. Tepig and Lillipup onstage!"

"Tepig!" _(Hi!)_

"Lillipup." _(Hi.)_

Before them was a pig Pokémon that was primarily orange. It had a pink nose, a thick yellow stripe on its snout, and oval eyes. It had a curly tail with a ruddy pink sphere and its back and rear was covered with a dark brown band. Its front feet were dark brown and it had short legs. Its ears were close together and the upper portion of its head was dark brown.

Lillipup was a light brown canine like Pokémon. Sasha thought it looked like a dog. It had oval brown eyes, a red nose and its face was covered by an abundance of cream fur. It had two tufts of fur near the base of each ear and a spiky dark blue blaze on its back. It also had a short tufty tail.

Takumi pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Tepig.

"_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill. Tepig knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Ember."_

"Wow. He's kind of cute," Takumi said smiling at the Pokémon.

"Tepig!" Tepig swished its tail back and forth in happiness. _(Thanks!)_

"What about you Lillipup?" Sasha asked as Takumi moved his pokedex to the canine Pokémon.

"_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area. Lillipup knows Leer, Tackle, and Odor Sleuth."_

"What's Odor Sleuth?" Takumi asked.

"_Enables a Ghost-type target to be hit with Normal- and Fighting-type attacks. It also enables an evasive target to be hit."_

"Wow that's useful for fighting ghost types," Sasha commented. "So Majali would you like to travel with us?"

"Are you sure?" Majali asked. "I don't want to be a bother."

'_Reshiram?'_

Reshiram flew down and landed behind Takumi and Sasha. It looked at Majali before nodding. _'Majali appears to be a bit shy but the boy has a pure heart and will be a loyal friend to you Takumi.'_

"Okay you can join us," Takumi said.

"Wow you have a Reshiram!"

Majali pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Reshiram. _"This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather."_

"Wow that's cool! How'd you get it?"

"Reshiram isn't my Pokémon," Takumi said. "I didn't catch it. Reshiram rescued me two and a half years ago from another world and brought me to this world where I was adopted by a family who lived in the Village of Dragons. Reshiram's my Guardian Pokémon."

"Sorry!" Majali put his hands up causing Takumi and Sasha to look at each other and frown.

"Honest mistake," Takumi said. "You don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you and neither will Reshiram. In fact I wouldn't have let you join us if Reshiram hadn't said you had a pure heart and would be a loyal friend to me," Takumi said. "But you must understand that nobody can know about Reshiram being unsealed. A lot of bad people would be out to hurt us if they found out how Reshiram and I are bonded."

Majali nodded his head quickly. "So where you guys going?"

"Straiton City," Sasha said. "Takumi's going to register for the Unova League."

"Cool. I'm planning on doing that as well. What about you Sasha?"

"I don't know," Sasha said. "I want to be a dragon master. Battling does sound fun…"

"Then try it," Majali said.

Sasha thought about it. "Yeah maybe I will. It would be great for me to learn about all my Pokémon and what better way than in a battle right?"

"Yeah," Majali said. "Tepig return. Lillipup return."

"Tepig."

"Lillipup."

When the two Pokémon had been called back to their balls and clipped on Majali's belt he adjusted his green backpack. "Accumula Town is on Route 1 guys. How about we head there for lunch and then continue to Straiton City?"

"Sure sounds like a plan," Takumi said and the three new friends continued on their way. They continued walking and Reshiram flew back into the sky and above the clouds. They walked on before Sasha spotted a Pokémon. It looked like a chipmunk. She pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"_Patrat, the Scout Pokémon. Patrat has cheek pouches that it uses to store food. Patrat is very conscious and wary regarding its surroundings and is always on guard. This Pokémon knows Tackle, Leer, and Bite."_

"Snivy go!" Sasha shouted throwing her poke ball.

"Snivy!"

"Better see what moves Snivy knows," Majali said.

"Right." She pulled out her pokedex flipped to Snivy's entry.

"_Snivy knows Tackle, Leer, and Vine Whip."_

"Snivy use Tackle and follow up with Vine Whip!"

"Sni," Snivy said. _(Okay.)_

Snivy tried to Tackle Patrat but the scout Pokémon dodged. However it was unable to get out of the way of Snivy's Vine Whip. "Yeah go Snivy! Try a Vine Whip again!"

"Snivy, Sni." _(Alright Sasha.)_

Snivy hit Patrat with another Vine Whip attack which knocked Patrat to the ground. Patrat used Tackle on Snivy. "Sni!" _(Ow!)_

"Pat!" _(Take that!)_

Patrat tried another tackle. "Snivy dodge it!"

"Snivy!" _(Close!)_

"Now use Tackle again."

"Sniiiivy!" _(Gotcha!)_

"Patrat!" _(Ou…ch.)_

"Go poke ball!" Sasha said throwing the ball at Patrat. Patrat was drawn into the ball and it clicked closed.

"Yes! I got a Patrat! Good job Snivy!"

"Snivy." _(Thanks.)_

"Okay Snivy take a long rest," Sasha said as she made Snivy return to his poke ball. She clipped it to her belt and the three continued on the way to Accumula Town. They arrived in an hour and went to a café for lunch.

"Hello," the waitress said. "I'm Mathilda. What can I get you?"

"Hi. I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke please," Takumi said.

"BLT Sandwich and just water for me," Majali said.

"Can I have a Grilled Chicken Salad with Ranch Dressing and a roll please? I'd also like a Coke."

"Sure I can get those for you. Be back with your drinks in a bit."

* * *

><p>A boy with fair skin, long white hair and azure blue eyes walked into Acculuma Town. He looked to be 15 years old and was dressed in a blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, knee high black boots that had zippers on the sides, and blue jeans. If one could see his aura they would have seen it was white which signified goodness and a pure heart. He moved gracefully through the streets and had a serene look on his face. Pausing, he turned his head as if listening to something, and then walked to a particular café.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Takumi's Pokemon:<strong>

**Reshiram=dual dragon/fire type (Takumi's guardian)**

**Oshawott=water Unova starter (male)**

**Axew=dragon type (female)**

**Pidove=flying type (female)**

**Evolutions: Reshiram=fully evolved**

**Knows: Fire Fang, Dragon Rage, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Toxic, Protect**

**Oshawott (water), Dewott (water), Samurott (water)**

**Knows: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun**

**Axew (dragon), Fraxure (dragon), Haxorus (dragon**

**Knows: Scratch, Leer, Dragon Rage**

**Pidove (normal/flying type), Tranquil (normal/flying), Unfezant (normal/flying)**

**Knows: Tackle, Gust, Leer**

* * *

><p><em>Sasha's Pokemon:<em>

_Axew=dragon type (male)_

_Snivy=grass Unova starter (male)_

_Patrat__=normal type (female)_

_Axew (dragon), Fraxure (dragon), Haxorus (dragon)_

_Knows: Scratch, Leer, Dragon Rage_

_Snivy (grass), Servine (grass), Serperior (grass)_

_Knows: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip_

_Patrat (normal), Watchog (Normal)_

_Knows: Tackle, Leer, Bite_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Majali's Pokemon<strong>_

_**Tepig=fire Unova starter (female)**_

_**Tepig (fire), Pignite (fire/fighting), Emboar (fire/fighting)**_

**_Knows: Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember_**

_**Lillipup=normal type (male)**_

_**Lillipup (normal), Herdier (normal), Stoutland (normal)**_

_**Knows: Leer, Tackle, Odor **_**_Sleuth_**


	4. Missing

**Missing**

_Two and a half years earlier:_

Dumbledore stared in shock as the trinkets that he had around his office to keep tabs on Harry Potter exploded. He grabbed some floo power and threw it into the fire. "Severus Snape's Quarters," he said.

"What it is headmaster?" Severus asked, having seen the floo flare from the chair he was sitting in.

"Severus I need you to come to my office to discuss something immediately."

Snape gave a sigh. "Fine I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Severus," said Dumbledore and he withdrew from the fire.

"What does that doddering idiot right with me now?" Severus threw on his cloak and threw some floo powder into the fire. Stepping into the flames he shouted "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts," and soon stepped out of the fire.

"Ah Severus thank you for coming my boy. I need you to check in on young Harry Potter for me."

"Why can't you go do it yourself? And what is so important that Potter needs checked on anyway? He's probably just getting into trouble like the arrogant brat he is," Snape sneered.

"The trinkets I used to track Mr. Potter exploded a few minutes ago," Dumbledore said gesturing at the ash that used to be his gadgets for keeping tabs on the Boy-Who-Lived. "I can't go because I have things to get ready for when school starts in three months. Please Severus all you need to do is go check on the boy and see if he is alright."

"I wanted to have a relaxing summer, not go check on the arrogant spawn of James Potter," Severus said.

"Well you are the only one available to go check on the boy. Think of your promise to Lily."

"Don't you DARE bring Lily into this!" Snape shouted at the headmaster.

"By not checking on Harry you aren't fulfilling your promise to her. How do you think she would feel?" Dumbledore asked. "Just do this and I won't bother you for the rest of the summer."

"Fine but I bet Potter is just playing tricks like his father!" Snape stormed out of the headmaster's office and outside. He walked to the wards and disapparated. Snape appeared on the corner of Privet Drive and walked to Number 4. The houses were all the same except for the brass number plates on the doors. "I hate this place," he muttered to himself.

He knocked on the door and it was opened a few minutes later by a blond haired woman with a long neck and a bony body. "Hello Tuney. Remember me?" Snape sneered at the woman. Sometimes he wondered if she was part horse since she resembled one.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Dumbledore's sent me to check on the Potter brat. Now where is he?"

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he isn't here?"

"Just what I said. Vernon, my little Dudders and myself went out to lunch yesterday and the boy was gone when we came home. I say good riddance too. Never wanted him in the first place. Dumbledore just dumped him on our doorstep without even asking if we wanted the boy."

Snape pushed past Petunia Dursley and made his way through the house. He walked through the house and didn't see any pictures of the Potter brat or of Lily. He finished downstairs and went up to the second floor. The first bedroom was obviously the master bedroom. The second bedroom appeared to be a guest room, the third obviously belonged to a child though Snape doubted it was the Potter brat's, and the fourth was filled with broken toys, a broken television, a busted air rifle, an empty bird cage, and various books. _There's no way this is Potter's room and the guest room doesn't resemble a child's room at all. I'm guessing the third bedroom belongs to Petunia's baby whale._

He stomped back down the steps and pointed his wand at Petunia. "Where does the boy sleep Tuney?"

He saw Petunia's eyes dart towards the cupboard under the stairs and made his way to the cupboard. Undoing the bolt he yanked the door open and pulled on the cord that was connected to a single light bulb. When the light came on he saw a cot with a ragged blanket on it, some broken soldier toys, some broken toy cars, and a few drawings on the wall. He looked around and saw dried blood on the blanket. Ripping it back he recoiled as he saw dried urine and blood on the sheets. Dropping the blanket in disgust, he pulled out a muggle camera and began taking photos of the cupboard. Then he went to Petunia and said "Legilimens."

He saw memories of a small boy being punched by his cousin, being beaten and yelled at by a fat walrus, and Petunia beating the child over the head with a frying pan because he burned the bacon. He saw a small boy working out in the garden in the hot sun, a small boy being thrown bodily into a cupboard and other things he preferred not to dwell on. Withdrawing from the woman's mind he glared at her. "Dumbledore will be hearing about this!"

"You can't do anything to me!"

"Want to bet? CRUCIO!"

He kept the spell on her for ten minutes and watched as she screamed in pain on the floor. "Consider that a warning Tuney. I can't believe you would treat your own flesh and blood like that. You really are a disgusting human being."

He made his way to back to Hogwarts and walked up to the headmaster's office. "The boy's missing Albus and it appears he was abused. Those _muggles _made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs even though they had four bedrooms!"

"Now my boy I'm sure it wasn't that bad," said Dumbledore.

"I performed Legilimency on Petunia and the child was abused and starved by those people! How is that not a bad thing?!"

"The boy needs to stay there for his own protection. The blood wards will keep him safe from Death Eaters and others who wish the boy harm."

Severus fumed. Dumbledore was doing the exact same thing with Potter that he had done to Snape when he was an abused child. Brushing it under the rug. It infuriated him how the headmaster was content to ignore abuse under the presumption that blood wards would work. "Do you even know how blood wards work? They won't work unless there is love coming from both sides. Petunia hates the boy and hates magic."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for the boy?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I don't feel sorry for the Potter brat! Arrogant, spoiled, pompous, cheeky brat that he is!"

Dumbledore ignored this and instead said, "Well we will have to alert the Order of the Phoenix to find him. Thank you Severus. That will be all."

* * *

><p><em>Present Day:<em>

Two and a half years had passed since Harry Potter had gone missing from the wizarding world and not a trace had been found of him. Dumbledore attempted to track him down via his magical signature only to discover it gone. The tracking spell he had also placed on the Potter boy had also disappeared. Some Order members who lived in the Muggle world had checked with Children's Services and found no record of a boy matching Harry's description.

Dumbledore had also checked the future Hogwarts registry and the records for Potter's birth and was shocked to find out they didn't exist. It was as if Harry Potter had never existed. He was stunned and so was the Order of the Phoenix. All well he would have to just go and label the Longbottom boy as the Boy-Who-Lived. This was easy enough to do so one night when the Longbottom boy was seven years old, he went to the house and murdered Augusta Longbottom and then cut a star into the boy's forehead with the Diffindo spell. Then he placed Longbottom with a muggle family and planned to shape the boy into a weapon to use.

With Augusta Longbottom dead and Frank and Alice Longbottom permanent residents of St. Mungo's, Neville Longbottom didn't have many relatives left that could have searched for him. His grandfather had spent much of the Longbottom money on trying to find his grandson but was unable to find him, even with trying to track his grandson's magical signature. Neville's Great Uncle Algie had a falling out with Neville's grandfather when he had said they were better off without the boy, believing the child to be a squib since Neville hadn't shown any magic at all. Neville's Great Aunt Enid had been helping Neville's grandfather with the search for Neville but she too had had no luck in finding her great-nephew. Unfortunately the toll had gotten to Neville's grandfather and he had passed away two years after trying to search for his grandson. Great Aunt Enid was then lured out of her home one night and murdered by a Death Eater who had escaped going to Azkaban by claiming to be under the Imperious Curse. With the people who may have searched for him all dead or otherwise unable to care for him, Neville was left with abusive Muggles who later sent him to an orphanage when they got scared of his accidental displays of magic. In short the boy's life had been cruel.

People had been shocked that Neville Longbottom was the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course this had freaked everyone out and caused them to think that Voldemort hadn't been defeated until Neville Longbottom was seven years old. Little Neville Longbottom grew up the way that little Harry would have grown up had he not been rescued by Reshiram. Dumbledore had merely modified some memories and hid what he did by saying that he had hid Neville in a safe place so that Voldemort's followers wouldn't hurt the real boy who lived. People seemed to accept this, and who wouldn't accept the word of the famous Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald?


	5. Crossing Over

**Crossing Over**

_Unova Region:_

The strange teenager made his way over to the café where the three friends had just gotten their drinks. Majali looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him and saw a fifteen year old boy with white hair. The teenager pulled out a chair and sat down as he looked at each child in turn before focusing his attention on young Takumi.

"Umm can we help you?" Takumi asked as he noticed the boy looking at him intensely.

"I can keep a better eye on you when you're among humans little one," the teenager said. "But I've never tried taking on human form before so I hope I did this right."

Takumi looked at Majali and Sasha in confusion. His friends shrugged and shook their heads in response. "Are you a Pokémon trainer?" Sasha asked the teenager.

"No," the teenager said. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to know who I am little one though I'm a bit hurt that you wouldn't recognize your guardian," the teen said.

"Oshawott?" _(Where are we?)_

Oshawott was sitting on Takumi's lap but jumped up onto the table when it scented another Pokémon very close by. It looked around before noticing the teenager sitting across from its trainer.

"Oshawott!" _(Reshiram!)_

"We're in Accumula Town," the teenager answered the sea otter Pokémon. "Since you can't guess I'll have to tell you who I am then I suppose." The teen sighed. "I am the one who rescued you two years ago," the teen said as he continued staring at Takumi.

"R…" but the teen coughed as the food was brought and the three Pokémon trainers fell silent.

"Can I have a glass of ice water and a cheeseburger with fries?" the teen asked.

"Oh! Sure! I'll be back in a minute with your drink," the waiter said appearing flustered before rushing off to the kitchens to put in the order.

The children stared at each other after the waiter had left and began eating their lunch. "Reshiram?" Takumi asked in a low voice so that the only people who would hear were his companions. A grin lit up the teen's face as he nodded in response to the question. "But…how…?"

"I needed a way to keep an eye on you when you went into cities and towns," Reshiram said. "So I went to a lake not far from here and took on the appearance of an older teenager, adapting my body so that I could eat like a human so as not to arouse suspicion from Team Plasma and other humans who might be hunting me, hunting us, because of the bond we share."

"Oh," Takumi said. "Will you always be in human form?"

"No. Only when you're going into towns and cities," Reshiram said. "The rest of the time I'll be in my true form though sometimes I may walk with you in human form if you want."

"Yeah! That would be great!" the three children agreed causing the legendary dual dragon/fire Pokémon to smile.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Devonshire, England:<em>

A ten year old boy was out in the garden tending the plants of the orphanage he lived in. He had been in the orphanage ever since he was seven years old when he had performed his first bout of accidental magic by making a stuffed bear that he wanted to levitate over to him after his adopted mother had taken the bear away because he was crying. That had served for the couple to dump him at an orphanage where he had remained ever since. "I wish I could be somewhere where I wasn't hated," Neville said as he watered a few roses. At that point a light engulfed the boy and whisked him away while at the same time the tracking devices on him disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

Professor Severus Snape was in his quarters and getting lessons made up for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts. In truth the dour Potions Master and ex-Death Eater spy wasn't looking forward to teaching this newest batch of students. He knew his godson, Draco Malfoy, was going to be attending Hogwarts this year and the boy would likely end up in Slytherin with the rest of the Death Eaters children. He didn't know what to do about his godson. Draco was going to end up turning out like Lucius Malfoy which made Severus's heart clench at the thought.

Severus pulled up the left sleeve of his black robes and gazed at the faded Dark Mark on his arm. He deeply regretted taking the Mark and joining the Dark Lord's side. Just like he regretted pushing Lily away when he called her a 'Mudblood.' Though Severus sometimes thought of how Lily could have ever fallen in love with James Bloody Potter when she had hated him for the first six years of their school life. He laughed as he remembered Lily calling Potter an 'annoying toe rag' and yet somehow they had gotten married a few months after graduation.

"Lily. I'm sorry. You were the only thing keeping me from joining the Dark Lord and when you broke off our friendship, I had nothing else keeping me back. Not with my mother dead in my fourth year. If I had known that the Dark Lord would have gone after you then I wouldn't have ever told the Dark Lord about the stupid prophecy. And now Harry is missing and nobody has any idea where he is. But perhaps he is better where he is because he won't be in danger of the Dark Lord trying to kill him or Dumbledore trying to use him as a weapon for slaughter."

Severus glanced at the lesson plans in front of him with a sigh. He knew that Neville Longbottom was going to be entering Hogwarts this year and likely with Harry Potter gone, than Neville was Dumbledore's replacement weapon since the prophecy could have referred to either the Potter boy or the Longbottom boy. Neither boy deserved to be used as a weapon because Dumbledore couldn't bother to defeat the Dark Lord himself.

"If I could only go where Harry was and know he was safe from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord then I would be happy. If only I could get out of service to the Dark Lord and Dumbledore and away from the dunderheads I have to usually teach then I would be happy," Severus said to himself.

_You wish to leave this world human?_

Severus looked around at the voice and pulled out his wand. "Who's there?"

_I asked you a question first human. Do you wish to leave this world and be free of the service to the people who keep you chained?_

"Yes," Severus said.

_If you wish this human then I will heal you but you will lose your magic forever. You will become what your magical kind calls a 'squib'. I believe that is the answer. In return you will watch over the Longbottom boy. Do we have a deal?_

"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"

_I do. He is safe. He has a new family and nobody will be able to harm him there. As for me, I am Lugia._ _Who might you be human?_

"Severus Tobias Snape," Severus said wondering if he was losing his mind. There was laughter in his head and all around the room.

_You are not losing your mind human. I will show myself to you but you must promise not to attack me._

"O…okay," Severus said.

Suddenly a strange animal appeared in Severus Snape's quarters and shrank in size until it was the size of a large dog. Severus stared at the creature in shock for he had never seen something like it before. He thought it looked like a cross between a bird, a dragon and an ancient flying dinosaur he'd read about as a child. It was a pale-silver color with blue undersides of varying shades and a slightly ridged mouth that resembled a beak though he could see teeth when the animal opened its mouth. Around its eyes, it had blue spikes and a long slender neck attached to a smooth, streamlined body with dark blue protrusions running down its back that at the moment were folded along its back with two smaller ones on the end of its tail and its large wings resembled hands.

"What are you?" Severus asked, glad that he was sitting down for he would surely have fainted in shock.

_I am a Pokémon and come from a different world. There is no magic in this world at all. There are no…what you humans call…Dark Lords or Light Lords. Instead there are hundreds of creatures that are called Pokémon that you can train and battle with. It is to this world that the boy called 'Harry Potter' was taken and also where the Longbottom boy was taken as well just an hour ago. If you wish to leave then I will remove your cursed mark and you will be free of the dark one who forcefully bound you to him. You will be able to start over in this new world, free of the obligations the old one expects of you. Though there are some humans who are psychic such as Sabrina, a gym leader in the Kanto Region and what are known as Aura Guardians. Though the last Aura Guardian was a young boy named Ash Ketchum. Now do we have a deal human?_

"Yes," Severus said.

Lugia nodded its head and flew over to the human professor. _The Longbottom boy is in the Johto Region as we speak. Now hold still_, Lugia said and touched its muzzle to the Dark Mark on the human's skin before and using Thunderwave on Severus to paralyze him before it used Psyshock in order to destroy the Dark Mark along with the human's magic. There were two screams from the Dark Mark and another mark Lugia had sensed beneath the human's skin. Taking the paralyzed human in its mouth, Lugia and a still paralyzed Potions Master vanished from Hogwarts in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><em>Johto Region:<em>

Severus landed on the ground with a _THUD_ and tried to catch his breath. Lugia was gone and he found himself in a field with strange creatures roaming around. Once Severus felt like he could breathe, he slowly sat up and then got to his feet where he saw small purple mice running around, purple butterflies with white wings flying overhead, some odd green type animals that looked like they had red flowers coming out of their heads, and other strange animals that he couldn't even begin to guess what they were.

"Well I'm certainly not in England anymore," Severus said as he stood and began walking aimlessly. He knew that it was stupid to be going anywhere when he was lost but he wasn't sure that anybody would end up finding him here or how far the closest town was.

Some distance away from the dour ex-Potions Master of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom was slowly getting to his feet after being whisked away to whatever place this was. A thought came to his head that he would be in so much trouble from the matron of the orphanage he lived in if he wasn't back at the orphanage in time for dinner so he got to his feet and broke into a jog. He didn't fancy being beaten and locked in his room without any food again. Little did Neville Longbottom know that he was in a different world altogether and that he soon begin his new life in the Pokémon World.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

Inside Dumbledore's office, gadgets tied to the Longbottom brat exploded into ash and the tracking charms on both the Longbottom brat and his pet Death Eater vanished. Also to vanish was the mark that Dumbledore had put on Severus Snape after he had come crawling to the Headmaster upon delivering the prophecy to Tom and changed sides. It was to this scene that Dumbledore came back to after a nice lunch in the Great Hall, piles of ash on the tables, a scene all too reminiscent of when young Mr. Potter had vanished two and a half years ago. Seeing the piles of ash on the tables caused Dumbledore to lose his temper and he fired a cutting curse at his familiar in a fit of rage, causing Fawkes to let out a squawk of fear before the phoenix burst into flames.

* * *

><p><em>Johto Region:<em>

Severus winched as he felt a pain his chest and he stopped before closing his eyes and searching for his magical core only to find nothing. There was a strange emptiness in his chest and he just knew that he was no longer a wizard. With a look of panic on his face he pulled up the left sleeve of his black wizard robes and saw to his shock that the Dark Mark was completely gone and the skin unblemished like it had been before he had foolishly committed the second mistake of his life. A serene smile came to Severus Snape and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally free of both Dumbledore's meddling ways and of the Dark Lord.

Severus continued walking, breaking into a run as he ran through the fields. Soon he thought he saw someone in the distance and ran up to them, hoping the figure would be able to tell him where he was and maybe point him in the direction of the nearest town so he could get something to eat and a place to sleep for the night. "Hello?!" Severus shouted to get the figure's attention.

Neville turned as he heard someone shouting and stopped to wait for the person to catch up. Maybe this was someone who could help him because the poor boy had no idea where he was. As the running figure got closer, Neville saw it was another kid running up to him.

Severus saw a young boy, who looked about ten years old, up ahead. He slowed to a stop as he got closer to the boy and bent over, clutching his knees and panting. "Do…you…know…where…I…am…?" Severus panted before he looked up and saw… "Neville Longbottom!?"

"Yeah? I haven't seen you before kid," Neville said.

"Kid?! I'm not a kid Mr. Longbottom. I am an adult and the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as being Head of Slytherin House."

"Magic doesn't exist," Neville said. "And nope you are a kid like me."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked in shock.

But before Neville could answer, he stumbled and fell back into some bushes. As he got to his feet, both boys heard a sudden furious angry buzzing and looked up in shock to see a hoard of giant bees with red eyes surrounding them.


	6. Rescued

**If you have not voted on the poll for Darkweaver please do so. I can't update Darkweaver until I know the choice you guys would like to see. **

**Celestial Demons next chapter should be done sometime today hopefully. I've been concentrating on the next chapter for it these past couple days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rescued<strong>

_Johto Region:_

"What the hell are they?!" Neville shouted.

"Language Mr. Longbottom!" Severus snapped at the boy.

"Beedrill," the yellow and black giant bees said. _(Get the humans!)_

As the giant yellow and black bees buzzed towards them, Severus and Neville turned and began running across the field with the Beedrill swarm after them. They saw an adult ahead of them. "Look out!" Severus shouted.

The man looked up and saw the Beedrill swarm chasing after a couple of potential trainers before he rolled his eyes before removing a poke ball from his belt and throwing it. "Typhlosion use Flamethrower!"

"Typhlosion!" _(Gotcha!) _A red-orange flame shot out of the Pokémon's mouth as it landed on the ground and the boys ducked to the ground as the Flamethrower shot over their heads at and burned the Beedrill before they turned and flew back to their nest.

"Good job Typhlosion. Return," the man said as he pointed the red and white poke ball at the cream and dark blue badger like Pokémon.

"Typhlosion," Typhlosion said. _(Thanks boss.)_

"You kids can get up now," the man said as he put Typhlosion's poke ball back on his belt and walked over to the kids.

"I'm not a kid!" Severus protested as he and Neville got up. "I'm an adult!"

The man started laughing. "I don't know what your issue is but you're not an adult kiddo," the man said. "Are you new Pokémon trainers? Why didn't you use your Pokémon to fight the Beedrill?"

"What are Beedrill?" Neville asked.

"Are you telling us that we're in the Pokémon world?" Severus asked.

"Beedrill are those Pokémon that were after you," the man said. "Where else would you be?" he asked Severus.

Severus thought about what the Pokémon who had taken his magic and the Dark Mark away said. "We're from another dimension," Severus said. "Some Pokémon that called itself Lugia visited me and brought me to this world. However I had no idea that it would deage me as well."

"Deage?" the man asked.

"In our world there are humans who can use magic and humans who can't. The humans who can use magic are called witches and wizards. I used to be a wizard and a teacher at a school called Hogwarts. Neville here would have been attending Hogwarts this year if he hadn't been whisked away to this world. Deage means that I was changed back into a child instead of the adult I was in our world."

"You're saying that you met one of the legendary bird Pokémon?" the man asked in shock.

"I don't know what Lugia was aside from it said it was a Pokémon," Severus said.

"Wait does this mean I can use magic?" Neville asked looking at Severus with curiosity.

"I don't know," Severus said. "But I sacrificed my magic in order to look after you. I guess being deaged to ten years old so I could become whatever people with Pokémon are was part of Lugia's plan. I don't know if you still have your magic or not but I am now a squib."

"What's a squib?" Neville asked.

"A person born to magical parents who doesn't have magic of their own," Severus said. "Usually happens in pureblood families who often marry their cousins to keep their bloodlines 'pure'. Utter nonsense as all it does it dilute the blood of the pureblooded families without new blood or 'Muggle' blood. Muggles are people who don't have any magic in them," Severus explained.

"Huh," the man said. "Well my name is Jimmy Satoshi. I'll take you two to Professor Elm's lab and he can get you both starter Pokémon. We're just outside New Bark Town in the Johto Region. Professor Elm's lab is where all beginning trainers get their starter Pokémon before beginning their journey."

Severus and Neville followed Jimmy for fifteen minutes before they came to New Bark Town. "Welcome to New Bark Town. What are your names? I forgot to ask when we were walking," Jimmy said sheepishly.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said.

"Severus Snape," Severus said.

They looked at the small town which was a few houses and a laboratory some distance away. "Now the starter Pokémon you can get in the Johto region are Chikorita which is a grass type, Cyndaquil which is a fire type and Totodile which is a water type. All the regions of the Pokémon world have grass, fire and water type starters. Professor Elm can explain more to you when you meet him."

"When do people become Pokémon trainers?" Neville asked as he thought of all the grass Pokémon he could catch.

"When they turn ten years old," Jimmy said. "That's when they're considered adults but that also means they can be arrested and go to jail if they commit criminal activities."

"A ten year old has no business going around alone without parental supervision," Severus said. "They're just children."

"Well young Severus Snape you aren't in your world anymore so I suggest you get used to it," Jimmy said causing Severus to scowl but the boy wisely kept his mouth shut. Neville snickered to himself and followed Jimmy to the lab where they went inside and met a tall absent minded man who was introduced as Professor Elm.

"Hello Jimmy," Professor Elm said. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Professor," Jimmy said. "I found these two wandering the fields fifteen minutes from here. They must have stumbled on a Beedrill nest because they were being chased by a swarm of Beedrill when they ran into me. They said they're from another world and that boy," he said pointing to Severus, "was supposedly transported here by Lugia."

"Oh my," Professor Elm said. "You were really transported to Johto by one of the four legendary bird Pokémon?"

"Yeah but Lugia vanished when I came to," Severus said.

"That is most unusual. And you young man? How did you get here?" Professor Elm asked Neville.

"I'm not sure Professor," Neville said. "I just wished to go somewhere where I wasn't hated. I grew up in an orphanage you see."

"So neither of you have parents or family?" Jimmy asked.

"No," Neville said. "They died."

"My parents died as well," Severus said. "And we have no other family members."

"I see," Professor Elm said. "Two new trainers from another dimension. How fascinating," he said. "Well I'm afraid that the starter Pokémon have already been given to three other trainers but I do have two Pokémon here if you would like to become trainers."

"Oh yes please Professor," Neville said.

"I suppose so," Severus said. "Are there poison Pokémon here?"

"Yes there are," Professor Elm said. "There are eighteen types of Pokémon and so far there are six regions of the Pokémon world. The types are Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel and Fairy. The six Pokémon Regions are Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos. This is the Johto Region. You can only carry six Pokémon with you at a time and all your other Pokémon will be stored here. You can switch them out any time by going to a Pokémon Center which is a place where you can heal your injured or sick Pokémon and rest on your journeys. Each region has Pokémon Professor who aids Pokémon trainers in their journey from each region."

"That sounds cool," Severus admitted. Maybe this would be a chance for him to get over Lily's death and perhaps find someone new to love and begin a family with.

"So what Pokémon do you have Professor?" Neville asked excitedly.

"At the moment I only have two Pokémon with me and two Pokémon eggs. Now this isn't normally done but how about I give you each an egg and a Pokémon?" Professor Elm asked. "You both seem like bright boys and I think you could handle the responsibility."

"Awesome!" Neville and Severus shouted at the same time.

"Well then if you'll follow me," Professor Elm said and he led the two children into another room where he kept the starter Pokémon until new trainers came to choose one. Resting on a shelf were two eggs in two glass cases and two poke balls in front to the right of the eggs on the same shelf. Professor Elm grabbed the two poke balls and pressed the white button to release the Pokémon inside.

"Larvitar," a reptilian green Pokémon with red eyes, two black triangular markings underneath and over its eyes, a blunt spike on its head and a red chest said. It also had a single toenail on each foot, a tail with a conical shape, and holes on its body. _(Hi.)_

"Oddish," said a blue plant bulb with four green leaves sticking out of its head. _ (Hello.)_

"Now these are a Larvitar and an Oddish," Professor Elm said. "Once you have chosen your starter Pokémon then I will let you both choose your Pokémon egg."

"I'll take the Larvitar," Severus said.

"So I get Oddish," Neville said as he looked at the Pokémon. "What type of Pokémon are they?"

"Larvitar is a dual/type Pokémon. That means it has two different types. Larvitar is a rock/ground type Pokémon. Oddish is also a dual-type Pokémon. It's a Grass/Poison type. " He handed the two boys the poke balls for Larvitar and Oddish before handing them both boxes with four poke balls and a red gadget. "The red gadget is called a Pokedex," Professor Elm said. "Use the poke balls to catch wild Pokémon by battling them first. If you paralyze them or put them to sleep first it makes it easier to catch wild Pokémon. The Pokedex acts as your ID and allows you to register for contests and the Johto League. It also gives you information on any Pokémon you have seen or caught." He took the Pokedexes and programmed their information into the two red Pokedexes before handing them back to the boys.

"When you want your Pokémon to come back just point their poke ball at them and say Return and they'll be turned into red energy and go back in their poke balls."

"What did you put into our Pokedexes?" Severus asked.

"Open your Pokedex and find out," Professor Elm said.

Severus set the box containing his four poke balls down and pulled out the Pokedex before opening it. He pressed a button and a voice spoke.

"_This Pokedex belongs to Severus Snape. New Bark Town. Johto Region. Starter Pokémon: Larvitar."_

Neville opened his pokedex as well. _"This Pokedex belongs to Neville Longbottom. New Bark Town. Johto Region. Starter Pokémon: Oddish."_

"Wow," Neville said. He pointed his pokedex at Larvitar while Severus pointed his Pokedex at Oddish.

"_Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface. This Pokémon knows Bite, Leer, and Sandstorm."_

"_Oddish. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around. This Pokémon knows Razor Leaf, Poison Powder and Absorb."_

Jimmy made his way to Cherrygrove City to get the two backpacks, sleeping bags, Pokémon food, food for the boys, clothing, and cooking equipment since they didn't have any. Professor Elm took down the eggs one at a time and set them on the table. One was gold with a brown stripe and the other was pale yellow with a spiky black pattern on the bottom. Each glass container had a poke ball on top. "These are the Pokémon eggs that I plan to give you. The poke balls for these Pokémon are on the top of the containers. When the Pokémon inside is ready to hatch it will begin to glow white," Professor Elm explained.

"What type of Pokémon are in them?" Neville asked.

"Well the gold one is an Abra which is a psychic type and the pale yellow is a Pichu which is an electric type," Professor Elm said.

"I want the Abra," Neville said.

"The Pichu sounds neat," Severus admitted. "I'll take that one then."

"Now Johto has contests and a Pokémon League called the Johto League," Professor Elm said. "Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh all have Contests. You have to win five ribbons in order to qualify for the Grand Festival. The Johto League is eight gyms and if you want to compete in the Johto League then you must win a badge at all eight gyms. If you win at the Johto League then you get a chance to battle the Elite Four which are a group of the toughest and most powerful Pokémon trainers in each region. If you beat the Elite Four of Johto then you can battle the Champion."

"Can you do both?" Neville asked.

"Yes you can do both if you like," Professor Elm said.

"Cool. I think I'll do both contests and battles."

"Battles sound fun to me," Severus said, "so that's what I'll do."

"Okay. Now Neville Oddish has two final forms. It evolves into Vileplume when exposed to a Sun Stone or Bellossom when exposed to a Sun Stone. Oddish, Gloom and Vileplume are all Grass/Poison types while Bellossom is just a Grass Type. Severus, Larvitar and Pupitar are Rock/Ground types while Tyranitar is a Rock/Dark type Pokémon. You can register for Contests and the Johto League in Cherrygrove City."

Jimmy came back with the two backpacks for the boys. "Here you are," he said giving a green backpack to Severus and a yellow backpack to Neville. "I went out and bought these for you. You have sleeping bags, Pokémon food which is what Pokémon eat, food for yourselves, clothing, potions to heal your Pokémon if needed, bowls, plates, knives, forks, spoons and a pot for cooking food to cook yourself meals on your journey."

"Thanks Jimmy," Neville said taking his backpack and putting his pokedex in it. "Oddish return," Neville said pointing Oddish's poke ball at Oddish.

"Larvitar return," Severus said as he pointed Larvitar's poke ball at it. Once the boys had packed up their poke balls and Pokedexes, Jimmy handed them both new outfits and sneakers.

"Here. Why don't you come to my house for the night and then you can start on your journey tomorrow?" he offered.

Severus and Neville looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "Thanks." They put their backpacks on, picked up their eggs and their clothes and followed Jimmy out of Professor Elm's house and to a two story red house on the south side of New Bark Town. Jimmy directed the boys to the bathroom and then showed them the room they'd be staying in for the night. "I'll call you both for dinner but why don't you two get settled in first. You can let your Pokémon out if you wish," Jimmy said.

Severus and Neville went into their room which had twin beds and set their backpacks on their beds before Neville went to take a shower while Severus sat on his bed and looked through the clothes he had. He'd never had new clothes before and he doubted whether Neville had ever had new clothes either. "Being deaged to ten years old and beginning a Pokémon journey in order to keep an eye on Neville wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed to this," Severus said to himself. "But if it gives me a new life and a new chance to find love and real friends then I'll take it."

* * *

><p><em>Unova Region:<em>

Takumi, Sasha and Majali looked at Reshiram in shock when he revealed to them who he was. "I wonder if other people from my old world will come here," Takumi mused. He hadn't thought of England in one and a half years.

Reshiram shrugged in response. "I don't know the answer to that Takumi but if they did then they may not even come here. They may be put into another area of the Pokémon world altogether."

"Can all Pokémon take on a human form?" Sasha asked.

"No," Reshiram said as he shook his head. "The only reason I gained this ability was to keep an eye on Takumi since I'm his guardian. Otherwise I would never have considered becoming a human. I never did it before with the last two people who befriended me."

"Who were they?" Majali asked.

"A boy named Ash Ketchum who is from Kanto and one of two brothers a long time ago before I and my counterpart, Zekrom, were sealed. One brother befriended me and the other brother befriended Zekrom," Reshiram said. "While I stand for truth, Zekrom stands for ideals. And so we each took a brother who held strongly to those ideals and became loyal partners to them. That was two thousand years ago though."

Reshiram's food came out and he broke off the conversation to eat his meal while the others went back to theirs as well. Takumi had no way of knowing that two people had in fact been transported to the Pokémon World and or that Neville Longbottom would become one of his rivals. Or that the man who had once loved his birth mother had deaged and was going to become a friend of both him and Neville Longbottom with time.

* * *

><p>From now on this story will be set between Unova and Johto.<p>

Takumi is striving to become a dragon/eevee master.

Sasha is striving to become a dragon master.

Neville is doing both contests and battles, Severus is doing just battles, Takumi, Sasha and Majali are doing the Unova League.

*Since I haven't found anything about contests in Johto minus that May went there at the end of Hoenn, I will be making up the locations of Johto contests.*

* * *

><p>Neville's Pokemon<p>

Oddish=Grass/Poison (female)

Abra=psychic (male/egg right now)

Oddish-Grass/Poison, Gloom-Grass/Poison, Vileplume-Grass/Poison when exposed to a Leaf Stone, Bellossom-Grass when exposed to a Sun Stone

Knows: Razor Leaf, Poison Powder and Absorb

* * *

><p><strong>Severus's Pokemon<strong>

**Larvitar=rock/ground (male)**

**Pichu=electric (female/egg right now)**

**Larvitar-rock/ground, Pupitar-rock/ground, Tyranitar-rock/dark**

**Knows: Bite, Leer, and Sandstorm**


	7. Leagues

**AN: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I had a headache. But here is the new chapter of Dragon Son.**

**I am going to start working on the next chapter of Celestial Demon and hopefully will get it up today like my writing schedule says.**

**Silver Conference: I had to invent contest locations for the Johto League as I couldn't find anything on Bulpedia. As you can see from the contest locations for Johto I am using a mix of game and anime locations. **

* * *

><p><strong>Leagues<strong>

_Unova Region:_

After a quick breakfast, the three friends continued on their way to Straiton City where the three friends would register in the Unova League. Reshiram remained in human form so it could keep an eye on its ward. Oshawott walked ahead of the group as they walked to Straiton City. The day was sunny and it was perfect weather for traveling. As they were walking, a purple feline Pokémon appeared in front of the group. It had purple fur, two violet tapered markings above green eyes, a cream muzzle, and a diminutive black nose on its muzzle. It had two small oval cream markings above each eye, cream shoulders, neck, back and hind paws while its tail ended in a scythe-like extension. "Purrloin," the Pokémon said. _(Hello humans.)_

'_That's a Purrloin,'_ Reshiram said to Takumi. _'It's a dark-type Pokémon.'_

Takumi pulled out his pokedex to scan the feline Pokémon.

"_Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back. This Pokémon knows Scratch, Growl, and Assist."_

"Cool," Takumi said. "Oshawott you're up!'

"Oshawott!" _(Yeah!)_

"Purr, Purrloin, Purr," Purrloin said._ (Come get me if you can.)_

"Osha!"_ (I will!)_

"Oshawott use Water Gun!"

"Osha." _(Okay.)_

Oshawott opened his mouth and let a jet of water out which Purrloin dodged.

"Purrloin," Purrloin said and used scratch. _(Get ready.)_

"Oshawott dodge!"

Oshawott tried dodging but tripped and Purrloin landed a blow to Oshawott's face.

"Oshawott are you okay?" Takumi asked.

"Osha," Oshawott said. _(Fine.)_

"Okay Oshawott. Fire Water Gun at the ground."

"Osha?" _(What?)_

"Don't worry Oshawott. Just trust me," Takumi said.

Oshawott nodded and fired its Water Gun at the ground which launched it into the air. "Oshawott!" _(Wheeee!)_

"Purr?" _(What is this?)_

"Now dive down and use Tackle on Purrloin!"

Oshawott angled its body diagonally so that it was pointing at Purrloin and used the force of its dive to hit Purrloin straight on in its chest, knocking the Devious Pokémon on the ground. "Follow up with Water Gun!"

Oshawott let loose another Water Gun and it hit Purrloin before the feline fainted. "Go poke ball," Takumi said and threw a poke ball at the Purrloin. Purrloin was drawn into the poke ball and it clicked immediately. Takumi retrieved his poke ball.

"How many Pokémon do you have now Takumi?" Sasha asked.

"Axew, Oshawott, Pidove and now Purrloin," Takumi said.

"I've got Snivy, Axew and Patrat."

"I have Tepig and Lillipup," Majali said. "Are you going to catch any more Pokémon?"

"Not at the moment. Unless I see an Eevee or another dragon Pokémon," Takumi said.

"Why?" Majali asked.

"I want to be an Eevee and Dragon master," Takumi said. "Though I like all Pokémon."

"I'm specializing in dragon-types," Sasha said.

"I don't have a specialty," Majali said. They walked on for a while and another Pokémon jumped out in front of them. This Pokémon was bipedal pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval blue eyes and a puffy white tuff for a tail. It had three digits on its hands and two digits on its feet. Floppy ears had thin feelers that could be used to check a Pokémon's condition as well as see when an egg was close to hatching.

"Wow an Audino!" Majali said. "Lillipup onstage."

"Lillipup," Lillipup said as it appeared in a flash. _(Battle!)_

"Lillipup use Tackle on Audino."

Lillipup ran at the Audino who used growl, stopping Lillipup and sending it flying back along the ground.

"Lill," Lillipup said. _(Meanie.)_

"Audino," Audino said. _(Haha.)_

"Lilli!" _(Jerk!)_

"Au…di…no…," Audino said in a taunting voice. _(Can't…get…me…)_

Audino then used Pound on Lillipup.

"Lillipup!" _(Ouch!)_

"Lillipup use Leer!"

Lillipup's eyes glowed red and it gazed at Audino, causing the other Pokémon to flinch. "Follow up with Tackle!"

"Lilli!" _(Gotcha boss!)_ Lillipup ran at Audino again head on and Audino fainted. Majali threw his poke ball at Audino and it dinged after a couple of minutes. Majali picked up the poke ball and smiled before pocketing it. "Let's head to Straiton City," said Majali.

"Don't you want to see what moves Audino has?" Sasha asked.

"I can do that later when we get to a Pokémon Center," said Majali.

They continued along Route 1 and soon got to Straiton City where they paused to look around them. "Let's head to the Pokémon Center so we can register for the Unova League. As they reached the Pokémon Center, they were greeted by an Audino.

"Audino," Audino said. (Welcome.)

"Hi Audino," Takumi said. "Is Nurse Joy around?"

"Au, Audino, Dino," Audino said. _(Yeah. Please wait here. I'll get her.)_

"Audino come out," Majali said as he removed Audio's poke ball.

"Audino?" _(What happened?)_

"Osha." _(You're part of Majali's team.)_

"Dino?" _(Really?)_

"Osha."_ (Yup.)_

Majali pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Audino.

"_Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears. This Pokémon knows Last Resort, Heal Pulse and Pound."_

A few moments later, Nurse Joy came into the front of the lobby and walked around to the front of the desk. "Oh I see you have an Audino. Did you just catch that Pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked Majali.

"Yes Nurse Joy," said Majali. "We were wondering if we could all register for the Unova League and if our Pokémon could be healed."

"Of course. Just return Audino to its poke ball and then place you're Pokedexes and poke balls in these trays," Nurse Joy said as she pulled out three trays.

"Audino return," said Majali and set Audino's, Tepig's and Lillipup's poke balls in the tray along with his pokedex.

Sasha pulled off her poke balls and put them on the middle tray. "Oshawott return," said Takumi and once the sea otter Pokémon had been returned to his poke ball, he set his Pokémon and pokedex in the last tray.

Nurse Joy put the Pokedexes one-by-one into the machine and registering the group. She gave Majali and Takumi blue badge cases and Sasha a pink badge case along with a key to room 5. "Rooms are in the back of the Pokémon center and upstairs on the second floor. Dining room is to your left and down that hallway and there's also a lounge. Bathrooms are upstairs as well," aid Nurse Joy as she handed back their Pokedexes. "Your Pokémon will be returned as soon as they have been checked over," she said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Sasha said as their Pokémon were taken away. "Well what do we do now?"

"How about we go and look around the city?" Reshiram asked from behind the trio of humans. He had waited outside while they were inside getting registered for the Unova League before coming inside.

The kids nodded and walked out to explore the city.

* * *

><p><em>Johto Region:<em>

Neville and Severus were on the road early the next morning. They'd eaten a hasty breakfast and were now making their way towards Cherrygrove City. Both children were carrying their Pokémon eggs. "I'm going to specialize in Bug and Grass type Pokémon," said Neville.

"I'll probably specialize in Poison Pokémon," said Severus. Along the way they came across a Sentret.

"Sentret." _(Nice day.)_

The Pokémon was short, had stubby arms, a round belly and two small feet with light brown fur, a tail with dark brown stripes, long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly and white paws. It had just risen up in the grass but was facing away from them. Severus and Neville stopped to look at it before Neville set his Abra egg down and pulled out his Pokedex.

"_Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. Sentret is able to see great distances by rising up on its tail. When it spots an enemy, or any kind of danger, it emits a loud, shrill cry as a warning. This Pokémon knows Scratch, Foresight and Defense Curl."_

Neville unhooked his poke ball and threw it. "Oddish on stage!"

"_Oddish!" (Hi!)_

"Oddish use Poison Powder," Neville said.

"Oddish." _(Okay.)_

Oddish shook itself and purple Poison Powder spread through the air towards Sentret which poisoned the Scout Pokémon.

"Sentret…?" _(What…?)_

"Oddish use Absorb," said Neville.

"Odd." _(Okay.)_

A red beam shot from Oddish's leaves and sapped a blueish-green energy from Sentret.

Sentret was staggering now from the effects of the Poison Powder and having some of its energy drained. Neville threw his poke ball and it hit Sentret before drawing the Pokémon into the ball as a red beam of light before falling to the ground and shaking. After a few seconds it finally dinged shut and Neville grinned. "I caught a new Pokémon Sev!"

Severus laughed. "I can see that Neville," Severus said. He was taken aback at the use of the nickname that Lily Evans had invented for him but found that his old life was beginning to slip away from him as if it had never happened.

Neville recalled Oddish and then walked over to pick up Sentret's poke ball before he put it on his belt. Then he went back to Severus and picked up his Abra egg. "I suppose that means I need to get another Pokémon as well," said Severus.

The unlikely duo continued walking through the grass along Route 29 before stopping for a small break for a snack when a purple monkey Pokémon with blue eyes, beige belly, face, and hands came up and swiped Severus's piece of chicken. "Hey!" Severus shouted. "Larvitar come out!"

"Lar," Larvitar said. _(Morning.)_

"Larvitar use Sandstorm!"

"Lar…vi...tar!" _(Okay….bo…ss!)_

Larvitar pointed its head at the Long Tailed Pokémon and waved it around in circles which made a sand tornado come out and fly at its opponent.

"Aipom?" _(What happened?)_

"Larvitar use Bite."

Larvitar ran at Aipom and bit down on the monkey Pokémon's arm.

"Aipom! Ai, Ai, Pom!" _(Hurt! Ow, Ow, Ouch!)_

Aipom used Scratch and Larvitar screamed and let go. "Larvitar after it," Severus said and the dual rock/ground Pokémon ran after the Pokémon and used Bite again. The Pokémon fainted and Severus through his poke ball which dinged after five minutes. Severus recalled Larvitar after hugging his starter and went to go pick up Aipom's poke ball.

He scanned it with his Pokedex and listened to the information that popped up.

"_Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees. This Pokémon knows Scratch, Sand Attack, and Shadow Claw."_

"Why did I catch this again?" Severus asked.

"Because it stole your chicken," said Neville. He snickered at the look of indignation on Severus's face and they continued to Cherrygrove without incident, passing through Catallia City without stopping. They easily reached the Pokémon Center as it wasn't hard to find and went up to Nurse Joy.

"Hello Nurse Joy," Severus and Neville said.

"Oh good morning," said Nurse Joy. "I see you are two new Pokémon trainers with eggs."

"Chansey," said Chansey. _(Hello.)_

"Yes," said Neville. "Professor Elm gave us each a Pokémon egg. Mine's an Abra and Severus has a Pichu."

"A psychic type and an electric type. I didn't know there were any more trainers coming from New Bark Town. Three other trainers passed through here a few days ago."

"We just arrived a couple days ago," said Severus.

"Ah I see. Well welcome to Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center. Now what I can do for you?"

"I would like to register for the Johto League and the Silver Conference," said Neville.

"And I would like to register for the Johto League please," said Severus. "We'd also like our Pokémon and our eggs to be checked over."

"Okay. Please put your poke balls in these two trays and place your eggs on the counter. Chansey can you take them to the back?"

"Chansey." _(Okay.)_ It went and got a stretcher.

Neville pulled out his pokedex to look up Chansey's information.

"_Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured. This Pokémon knows Double-Edge, Defense Curl, Pound, and Growl." _

"What's a Happiny?" Severus asked and tried looking it up on his pokedex.

"_No data found," _came the monotone voice of the pokedex.

"What's that mean?" asked Neville.

"Oh that just means that the Pokedex doesn't have any information on another region's Pokémon," said Nurse Joy. "Happiny is Chasey's first form and is found in the Sinnoh Region."

Neville and Severus put their eggs and poke balls on the counter and in the trays provided. "Now let's get you both registered," said Nurse Joy. She took Neville's pokedex first and then gave him a blue badge case and a green ribbon case. Then she registered Severus for the Silver Conference and gave him a blue badge case. "Now the blue case is for your badges. You need eight badges to enter into the Johto League or the Silver Conference as it is popularly known. It's held at the base of Mount Silver. The green case is for contest ribbons. You need five contest ribbons to enter the Grand Festival," explained Nurse Joy. "The first gym is in Violet City and it's on Route 32. The contest locations are in Azalea Town, Goldenrod City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Kasado City, Maroon Town, Mahogany Town, Blackthorn City, Scarlet City, and the Silver Conference is held in Silver Town at the base of Mount Silver. Please wait in the lobby until your Pokémon are fully healed," Nurse Joy said and then disappeared in the back with Chansey. Neville and Severus went to take seats and set their backpacks down in front of them as they waited for their Pokémon to be given a clean bill of health.

"You have a lot of work cut out for you Neville," said Severus as he thought of Neville doing both contests and battles.

"They both sounded fun," said Neville with a shy smile. "I'll just have to do my best with my Pokémon."

Severus nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to begin his first battle and see his Pichu hatched. He hoped it would be soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Takumi's Pokemon:<strong>

**Reshiram=dual dragon/fire type (Takumi's guardian)**

**Oshawott=water Unova starter (male)**

**Axew=dragon type (female)**

**Pidove=flying type (female)**

**Purrloin=dark type (male)**

**Evolutions: Reshiram=fully evolved**

**Knows: Fire Fang, Dragon Rage, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Toxic, Protect**

**Oshawott (water), Dewott (water), Samurott (water)**

**Knows: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun**

**Axew (dragon), Fraxure (dragon), Haxorus (dragon**

**Knows: Scratch, Leer, Dragon Rage**

**Pidove (normal/flying type), Tranquil (normal/flying), Unfezant (normal/flying)**

**Knows: Tackle, Gust, Leer**

**Purrloin (Dark), Liepard (Dark) when Level 20**

**Knows: Scratch, Growl, and Assist**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Majali's Pokemon<strong>_

_**Tepig=fire Unova starter (female)**_

_**Tepig (fire), Pignite (fire/fighting), Emboar (fire/fighting)**_

**_Knows: Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember_**

_**Lillipup=normal type (male)**_

_**Lillipup (normal), Herdier (normal), Stoutland (normal)**_

_**Knows: Leer, Tackle, Odor **_**_Sleuth_**

**_Audino=Normal (female), Mega Audino-Normal/Fairy (female) when holding Audinite_**

**_Knows: Last Resort, Heal Pulse, and Pound_**

* * *

><p>Neville's Pokemon<p>

Oddish=Grass/Poison (female)

Abra=psychic (male/egg right now)

Oddish-Grass/Poison, Gloom-Grass/Poison, Vileplume-Grass/Poison when exposed to a Sun Stone, Bellossom-Grass when exposed to a Leaf Stone

Knows: Razor Leaf, Poison Powder and Absorb

Sentret=Normal (female)

Sentret-Normal, Furret-Normal at Level 15

Knows: Scratch, Foresight, Defense Curl

* * *

><p><strong>Severus's Pokemon<strong>

**Larvitar=rock/ground (male)**

**Pichu=electric (female/egg right now)**

**Larvitar-rock/ground, Pupitar-rock/ground, Tyranitar-rock/dark**

**Knows: Bite, Leer, and Sandstorm**

**Aipom=normal (male)**

**Aipom-normal, Ambipom-normal when learns Double Hit**

**Knows: Scratch, Sand Attack, and Shadow Claw**


End file.
